Suffering
by KiraraKERI
Summary: When Sakura's kingdom is at the verge of being destroyed, she turns to the Li Kingdom for help. What she offers in return for defence is more than she ever expected.
1. Chance Engagement

Disclaimer. Listen up, I'm only doing this once. I own nothing, not even the computer I'm typing this with. Except for this plot. CLAMP owns CCS and Tsubasa. I own only the books. Blaha. Blaha. Blaha.

.

.

Another cart rolled past the tent. Sakura held back unshed tears. Tomoyo's lifeless body lay in a crumpled pile with others. The bundle no longer resembled anything human. The depleted farmers stopped the cart and bowed solemnly to their princess. Sakura watched as they continued picking up bodies, as if they were trash to be taken out.  
  
She said a silent goodbye to her cousin and best friend. Now there were two left. All that was left of what used to be the Great Kinomoto Family. The leaves of there family tree had fallen to pieces.  
  
Still she did not cry. Honor the sacrifice, not mourn it. Sakura swallowed, feeling the familar sick tightening sensation in her throat and stomach.   
  
Sakura made her way back into the tent. Touya was arguing with his chief commander once again.  
  
"We can't retreat!" Touya shouted at Yukito, "They'll get Tomoki and Sanpu. Without Sanpu, we'll lose our main food supply!"  
  
Yukito rested his hand on his king's shoulder, "Touya."  
  
Yukito was the only one, besides Sakura who called Touya by his first name. They had a special relationship. Sakura smiled as Touya placed his hand over Yukito's and moved it to his heart. Sakura blushed in embarrassment. She shouldn't have been watching.  
  
Touya sighed, "I know. We can't defeat them, not as we are now."  
  
Yukito nodded, "Do you want to ask the Li Kingdom for assistance, again?"  
  
Touya shook his head, "No, they have told me many times that they are neutral. The King Li is not someone who helps people out of charity. He would rather see us lose and then take the Hung Gway (means Red Monsters in Cantonese, which is a type of Chinese) Kingdom for himself."  
  
Yukito responded, "Yes, but they are strong. They are the only ones strong enough to defeat the Hung Gway. The soldiers fight with a caustic and unnatural nature. They move and swing like magic is entwined into every finger, every hair. We would surely win with them on our side."  
  
Touya said bitterly, "No, this is a war that only we can fight. Tell the soldiers to pack up, we are going to retreat to the mountains. We will stay there tonight."  
  
Yukito was silent for a moment, "Then what shall we do?"  
  
Touya closed his eyes. With a pained expression he said, "I don't know."  
  
Sakura slipped out of the tent, hoping that they didn't notice her presence. She saw Yukito leave shortly afterwards. She closed her eyes snubbing off fatigue and exhaustion. They would lose. Touya knew it and so did Yukito. They only fought on because they refused to submit to the end fate had carved out for them. They refused to lie in the ground with the others, not yet.  
  
They would lose and be executed in the streets where their subjects once prospered. Sakura could see their bodies hanging by the necks as a symbol of the power of the Hung Gway King. There, the bodies would rot.  
  
Sakura's eyes shot open. The Li Kingdom. Yes, they were the last hope. If only she could persuade them. Maybe with riches or the ripe silkworms, which only the Kinomoto Kingdom produced. The only way they would listen, was for her to appeal to them in person.

.

.

Touya woke with a startled shake. Yukito was standing before, looking very crazy. His hair was tousled and he was not wearing his glasses.  
  
"Touya, Sakura's not in her bed. One of the soldiers was patrolling and they heard a cry come from her tent. Her things are in a disarray and some appear to be missing."  
  
Touya jumped out of his sleeping bag, and ripped the tangle of cloth away from his body. . No, they would not take another loved one from him. He yanked a shirt over his head and ran off in the direction of her tent. Touya flung things out of his way. He didn't know what he was looking for, he was just looking.  
  
Yukito watched as his King broke everything. Only he alone knew of the note Sakura had left on her bed. It said she had gone to plead the Li Kingdom for help. She told them she would send a messenger to them once she got to the palace.  
  
He felt in his pocket for the letter reassuringly. He would not show this to the King, not yet. Knowing Touya, he would order the whole army go look for her. Sakura would never make it there if the King knew.  
  
Touya barked and yelled out orders. The whole camp had turned into chaos. Then he yelled out curses, crushing things against his feet and fists. Yukito pulled Touya's tensed, sweating body against his. He hugged his King gently, rubbing small circles on his back. Touya hugged him back, crushing Yukito's slightly smaller body to his. Yukito felt hot tears on his neck and shirt. They stayed like that, in each other's arms.  
  
Yukito's normally clear eyes clouded over 'Sakura, it all depends on you.'

.

.

Sakura rubbed the bruise on her arm. Last night in her attempt to escape, she stumbled over a table. Others were bound to hear the noise she made, so she threw a bunch of stuff into her stringed bag and ran out through the trees. She hoped they found the note.  
  
Stumbling across the road, Sakura dived into a bunch of bushes. Stems scratched at her skin and tangled in her long auburn hair. Paying no attention to them, she crouched lower. If someone caught her before she could make it to the Li Palace... she wouldn't. With an obvious look of distaste, Sakura staggered across a muddy, watery stream. Her green silk kimono was immersed in the brown liquid. The cloth stuck to her legs and made a sucking sound with every step.  
  
Sakura held onto her composure and concentrated elsewhere. Once again she recited her conversation with the King in her head. When it was time, she would be ready for him. He was going to help her, she was going to make sure of it.

.

.

Yelen was surprised, no that was not the word, she was shocked. When the girl staggered in, forced on her knees before the king, Yelen had thought she was an escaped slave. But she spoke with a prestige and air of a royal. This was certainly confusing. Yelen watched for her son's reaction but he showed none.  
  
Sakura stared at the king. He sat on his dais with no apparent interest in her. His cold, unblinking eyes stared into hers, as if they could read her thoughts. Sakura straightened as much as she could in her current position. The ropes on her hands cut deeply into her skin, she winced slightly.  
  
Around him sat the elder queen and his fiancé. They stared at her with dangerous eyes. The black hair that fell over their fair almost white shoulders made their appearances even more ominous.  
  
They waited for her to speak. Sakura closed her eyes and took in a ragged breath. "Your highness, I am Sakura Kinomoto, Princess of the Kinomoto Kingdom. We are in great peril and tragedy as of now. The war we that had been started nearly twelve years ago is far too great to fight alone. On the behalf of Touya, King of the Kinomoto Kingdom, we plead your help. In exchange, we will bequeath our Lake Huwina and all of the eastern lands to you."  
  
She waited for a response. A counselor whispered something to the king and he shock his head and whispered something back. Anticipation built up in the pit of her stomach.  
  
His voice, deep and arrogant spoke, "Princess Kinomoto, I could very well take your lands with the state of your nation crumbling as it is now. Your offer is an insult. There is not possibly anything your kingdom has that I cannot take. I will not chance the safety of my people in a war that is already lost."  
  
She countered, "We will be forever in your debt and gratitude. We do not ask you to win the war for us. Our soldiers just need time to gather and rest. Your help will only be little."  
  
Syaoran snorted, "A pathetic lie. Your soldiers are mere farmers and merchants. They know nothing of war and fighting."  
  
"We will give you anything and everything you want. Our kingdom has been strong for hundreds of years. We have "  
  
"I don't need nor want anything," he held up his hand as if to signal his guards.  
  
Sakura lost her composure. Their last chance fell and shattered in the dark. She stood up and was hit in the back of the legs. She dropped to her knees again.  
  
With surprising boldness she spoke one more time, "I will give you one thing that you could never attain else wise. I will give you myself."  
  
She gulped, "My father was a good king. My people will never accept you as their king, unless I do."

.

.

Meiling almost jumped up and protested. What a ridiculous proposition. Her Syaoran would never want that. No, he had been hers since she was born. No one would take him away from her.  
  
Syaoran smiled, almost laughed, "What makes you think I want you?"  
  
Meiling sighed. He thought it was ridiculous too.  
  
The girl blushed. She was rather pretty. Even in a ruined kimono, her thin legs and healthy tanned skin shone brightly. Syaoran could make out the outline of full breasts. With hair that had not been washed in a while and dried mud covering almost every part of her body, she sparked a kind of erotism. Syaoran did want her.  
  
Sakura thought and looked down, "This is all I have left to offer."  
  
Syaoran stood up. Sakura's eyes traveled up his body in surprise. Broad shoulders held a well-built body. His hair fell over thick eyebrows and cold brown eyes and framed high cheekbones. She wished he weren't so... so beautiful.  
  
He beckoned her to him. Sakura was lifted off her feet and led, with startling gentleness, to the king. Her hands were untied. She stood there, waiting.  
  
Syaoran put his fingers on her cheek. They traced her jaw and he lifted her chin. There was something about her that intoxicated him. He let his hand fall to his side.  
  
Meiling wrung her hands together. She should not say anything. Objecting to Syaoran would not help her. It might make him decide to dismiss her at once and take Princess Kinomoto as his queen. But she could not keep still. She needed to know where she stood.  
  
"My fiancé bores me," Meiling glanced at him in alarm. His eyes met hers for a fleeting moment, "Princess Kinomoto will be my queen."  
  
Two figures sprang in protest. Meiling was the first to yell. Her vision blurred with tears and her voice was raspy, "Syaoran! I'm your queen! I'm your queen! You can't do this to me!" She fought against the guards that pulled her arms to reach him. They held her tightly, causing bruises on her white skin.  
  
Syaoran regarded her with a sharp look, "I'm sorry, Meiling, but I have never thought of you as the mother of my children. In Father's honor, I kept you."  
  
Yelen spoke sternly, "Xiaolang, Meiling is your fiancé. You cannot do this."  
  
Syaoran growled dangerously, "I am king, I can. Hiiragizawa gather a troop of 2000 men. Send them to King Kinomoto with this message: The wedding will be held after this Hung Gway mess is over. You will be expected to give Sakura away."

.

.

Sakura stood white with fright. What had she just gotten herself into? Syaoran excused them and pulled her out into the hall.  
  
It was a ridiculous offer. She didn't mean for him to take it. Sakura followed him, in his slow important pace.  
  
He neither spoke nor looked at her. Sakura staggered rigidly, afraid to breath to deeply. They came to a stop if front of a large wooden door. He opened it and led her in.  
  
The room was beautifully furnished. The bed sheets, made of a shimmering silk, were the deepest of reds and the walls were coated in a dark purple. The chests and table was made of dark auburn wood. The curtains were pulled back to reveal a setting sun.   
  
"Stay here until I send instructions elsewhere," Syaoran spoke without interest, "A servant will come in and help you bathe and change. Don't think about escaping me. I hold the fate of your kingdom."  
  
He left her with a brisk turn and nothing more. Syaoran stopped outside the door. He wanted to go back in and have his way with her on the silk sheets. But Syaoran had business to attend to. That could wait until tonight, when he had her all to himself.

.

.

Sakura sat on the bed. She stared at the mirror across the room. She looked out of place in the magnificence of the room. Just outside, the sun was setting. She prayed silently for Touya's safety.  
  
With a knock on the door came a frail voice, "Miss, may I come in. His magesty wants you to bathe and dress before dinner."  
  
They walked down hallway after hallway, stairs after stairs. Sakura's head spun. She was grateful for the little girl leading her, she could never find her way without getting lost.  
  
They came to a small hot spring. The place was hot with steam and covered by a large fence, to keep eyes out or to keep people in. The place had been elegantly made, with beautiful trees and rusting stones laid out perfectly scoped in the spring.  
  
Without a second warning, Sakura shed her dirty kimono and eased into the spring. It was hot, but it felt so good. Sakura felt the weeks of hardened mud and rubble lift off her skin. She dipped her head in and burst out with a sigh of satisfaction and pleasure.  
  
The servant got into the spring holding soap and a scrubbing cloth. Sakura moved her hair to the side to let the girl scrub her.  
  
"What is your name?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Miss, you. you needn't know that," The servant said hesitantly.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"It is not allowed."  
  
"It is not allowed?" Sakura repeated as if the words were unfamiliar.  
  
"King Li does not allow names. They are personal. Servants do not have relationships with the one they serve."  
  
Sakura pouted softly and asked again, "Why?"  
  
"King Li's orders."  
  
Sakura stared at the wrinkling water, she held her hands delicately at the surface, "If I beg you, can we be friends? I need friend. Perhaps you would like a gift?"  
  
The servant looked over her shoulder, "I'm sorry, miss."  
  
Ahem a deep voice sparred through the air.

.

.

Syaoran had watched them from the window in his library. During his discussion with Hiiragizawa, he could not concentrate. The painful erection he suffered would not dissipate.

He looked at the map in front of him and saw her naked form flaunting across the water. He looked at Hiiragizawa and saw Sakura scrubbing herself clean.  
  
For the first time in his life, Syaoran found himself fighting to keep a straight mind. Even with his training, Syaoran could not manage more self- control.

.

.

The bold figure of Syaoran appeared before them. Sakura yelped and threw herself fully into the water's cover.  
  
"You may leave now," he nodded toward the trembling servant.  
  
She did a wobbly bow in the water and hurried out.  
  
Sakura sank until her mouth frothed bubbles against the water. She held herself still, afraid of drawing his attention.  
  
With one swift moment, he stood naked before her.

.

.

Keri. Well, how do you like it? Review!


	2. Encounter

Warning: This chapter contains some sexual content and maybe violence. If this offends you, why the hell are you reading an 'R' rated story?  
  
. 

.

Syaoran watched for her reaction. There was nothing but pure untainted horror. She stared at him wide-eyed, mouth opened. Syaoran growled under his breath. He lowered himself into the water. What was that wench thinking?  
  
Sakura's head fell under the water and burst back out. Terrified, she swam backwards. Syaoran fell forward and grabbed her ankle.  
  
"Does the thought of your king washing you, repulse you?" he said dangerously.  
  
He pulled her to him wrapping one strong arm around her waist. Heat rose to her cheeks. Her breath came in ragged, forced pants. His other arm came around her and held like a chain.  
  
"N-..no," she gasped, "b-but.. I d-."  
  
He smiled slightly as she forced herself to stop struggling, despite her utter fear. Maybe he should give her something to be scared about. She was cut off by his lips. They smothered hers. His hand pressed her lower back to him. His length crushed painfully against her hip. He opened her mouth and tasted her. Timidly, Sakura played with his mouth and tongue, exploring like a first kiss should. First kiss.  
  
Syaoran ran one hand across a breast and still kept the other pushing lightly against her back. She cried out against his mouth. Syaoran nipped slowly down and across her jaw. His hand never ceased to roam the virgin body. Her nipples were puckered. Her hands touched lightly against his chest. She was very wet. He wanted so badly to lay her down and fuck her hard.   
  
Sakura's arms came around and encircled his neck. She played with his thick brown hair. Her eyes were shut tightly. She moaned softly lost in the heat.  
  
He nipped his way back up and kissed her again. This one was softer, less demanding, almost playful. Syaoran pulled his lips away from hers. Sakura opened her eyes to find his intense brown orbs staring at her. She blinked as if disoriented by his appearance. "How old are you?"  
  
She gazed at him, as if confused by the question. She furrowed her eyebrows and whispered, "Fifteen."  
  
"Perfect." He whispered kissing just below the collar bone. "I am eighteen."  
  
Royal at birth. Separated from his mother just after weening. Betrothed at the age of two. Began training at the age of five. King at the age of eight. His childhood had been unlike any other child. He'd been raised to be king. More than a king.

He left blots across her neck. His hands cupped her butt and lifted her up higher. Syaoran took a nipple into his warm mouth. He sucked and pulled. Sakura shuddered with pleasure.   
  
Syaoran's hand came between her legs. She wimpered and drew him closer. He plunged a finger deep into her. She cried out. Syaoran felt himself get even harder, she was so tight. He could barely restrain himself. He reminded himself that it would be all worth it.  
  
Sakura moaned and moved to the rhythm of his finger. He slid it in and out of her in a slow teasing pace. She pulled painfully at his hair.  
  
With surprising boldness, she captured his lips. Syaoran kissed her back, roughly. He thrust harder and quicker. Sakura's body rocked with every plunge.  
  
She arched and gasped as her whole body raked with a new sensation. It was a new feeling. Intense. Raw pleasure. She shuddered and moaned falling against his hot body. Sakura gasped for air lying limply from her orgasm. He pushed her against a straight black stone. She clung to his solid body.  
  
Syaoran contented to play with her mouth. She felt him part her mouth and slip his tongue in. He ran it over her teeth and tongue. His hands held her hips tightly. His lower body rubbed against her.  
  
Sakura felt the tip of him against her womanhood. She ached and the hot liquid poured from in-between her legs.  
  
"Your highness, you are needed at once," Hiiragizawa appeared from the spring door.  
  
Syaoran hugged her closer and nipped kisses down her jaw. His hands pushed her lower back against him once again, "Handle it alone."  
  
He cleared his throat, obviously in discomfort with the current situation.  
  
"Your strict orders were to see you once Cheng-Ji is found. He is waiting for you in the study on the second floor. Two guards are outside the door and two are inside with him. I believe this is urgent."  
  
Syaoran growled with annoyance. He let go of her body and got out of the spring. Picking up his scattered clothes, he turned around and left without another word. Eriol nodded to Sakura and followed Syaoran down the hall.   
  
Sakura stared after him. Her heart beat wildly and her head spun. She lowered herself into the water until the tip of her nose touch the surface. She wanted to drown and not feel so embarrassed and used, but then she wanted to be back in his arms doing ...

Sakura scrubbed herself harshly. Her skin was raw and blistered. She shivered though the hot spring was very hot. He was now her fiancée, but she still felt dirty. Fiancee... that thought drifted into her mind. He was a stranger, someone she had barely known for more than a few hours.   
  
Sakura's fingers pruned in the hot water. He wash cloth laid forgotten in the bottom of the spring. She had been there for nearly an hour. He had forgotten about her.  
  
Sakura pulled herself out and shivered. She dried herself with a warm white towel. Sakura grabbed the pink kimono and wrapped it around her tiny waist. The fine silk felt like air against her skin. It was the finest thing she'd ever worn. Enlaced into the stitching were small drops of red rubies. The stitched silk made a beautiful, sad flowered pattern.  
  
Along the Spring walls were four seperate doors. It seemed that this was in the center of the castle and one of the doors led to her room. She stumbled through the door Syaoran had left through a while ago. Sakura followed what she thought was the right path. Before, she hadn't cared to make quite sure where she had gone. Sakura moaned as she found herself in a dark secluded hall. Around her, hung portraits of the royal family. One particular painting showed four girls. The oldest had probably been barely ten. It was the only portrait of them.  
  
Sakura walked on, deeper into the infinite labyrinth whose paintings seemed to follow and mock her. She came upon a door. From within were voices. One was distinctly the deep tone of her fiancé. "Are you sure this has been kept in secrecy?" Syaoran spoke threateningly, "I do not like lies nor do I tolerate liars."  
  
Another man's voice sparred icily, "This was not part of the deal. You will release me, now or..or"

Syaoran laughed humorlessly, "You dare make demands on the King. If no one else knows, they will never have known you are here. I have every intention of getting what I need from you. We are professionals, we can handle with peaceful meand. Or, well, I can carve my name into your stomach. Tell me, where are the papers?"  
  
"I destroyed them."  
  
"Liar!." Syaoran hissed, "Someone knows, they have proof. Who did you show this to? If you do not coorperate, I can very well send for your children to visit you. I can't kill you yet, but they are very despensable."  
  
Sakura heard some quiet whispers. She held her ear close to the door. A loud swear and then dull thud sounded through the wooden door. She heard some soft grunts and the rattling of chains. The door handle jingled and swung open. Sakura almost fell in. She caught herself with a quick swerve.  
  
Syaoran stood before her. His cold eyes glared meet hers. He reached down to roughly pull her up. Sharp nails dug into her skin through the thin kimono.  
  
"What were you doing?" he whispered icily as her back met the wall next to them. He didn't let her go, and her legs went out under her. "Why were you li-"  
  
"I..I was looking fo-for you," she almost cried out as he crushed himself against her. The top of her head came up to his neck. She could not see past his dark golden Chinese robe. She could feel his heart beat against hers. Thu-thud. Thu-thud.   
  
Syaoran blocked her view as they pulled Cheng-Ji away. He, unwilling to cooperate, was knocked out and dragged away. He could feel her firm breasts pushing against him. He held her there more firmly.  
  
Yes, she was scared. What had she just seen? Despite this, she could not forget what happened earlier. She could feel herself getting hot and aching for something more. Fear and arousal made an unusual combination. She parted her mouth and breathed slightly harder.  
  
Syaoran felt her warm breath against his neck. He pulled away from her and let her stumble forward. Sakura rubbed her wrists painfully.  
  
He looked away from her, "Don't ever leave when you are not instructed. I will not stand a disobedient wife. Follow me."  
  
She followed quietly as he led her through the maze of the palace. Left, right, door, forward, right. Sakura couldn't keep track and soon was lost in the elegance and turns.  
  
They ended once again at the large wooden door. Sakura was surprised to see a lock latch on the door, the outside of the door. She hoped Syaoran never felt he had to use it.  
  
He left her at the frame of the door with little more than a bored nod. He expected his orders to be followed. She stumbled into the room. It was lit dimly now by the darkening sky which created shadows and highlighted the dark colours that stained the walls and bed. She shivered. The damning aura in this room wrapped itself around her.

She forced herself to sit on the bed and relax. She rolled out her tense shoulders and fell back against the thick satin sheets. She thought about this place and Touya. Where was he now? Fighting, sleeping, traveling, looking for her, dead on the field?

Sakura comtemplated her position. Li-san did not seem at all as she expected. He was a jumble of things, jumping from violent to cold to... she blushed. The familiar hot sensation and pooling between her legs. She squeezed them together feeling hot and vulnerable.

.

.

Syaoran sat against the wall. His plans had twisted together and shredded into dust. Due to the latest events, he did not know what to do. Either way, he would lose valuable and faithful soldiers and spies.

But he had given her his word. Syaoran laughed at the thought. She thought he was a man of his word. The wench was in dangerous territory. She didn't know what had been put into motion before she had been born. He couldn't risk it all just for a taste of the intoxicating creature.

His father, elderly and nearing the end of his life, asked him to do one thing. Conquer the lands to the north, west, and east. An odd request to a boy barely seven. But the lasting wishes of a parent is... just is. And so he trained and ploted and awaited to fufill his request.

Within the walls of both the Kinomoto and Hung Gway kingdoms, he kept spies. He also had a sister married to the nephew of the Hung Gway king. They kept him well informed about the going ons within the two places.

Hiiragizawa burst into the room, which stunned Syaoran out of his thoughts. He gave a chaste bow and then spoke. "Your Highness, I have to report that a letter has been sent to every base and training camp we have in the mountains. They are getting ready for the war. When should they leave?"

Syaoran respected this man's opinion and wise decisions. They had grown up as brothers, he supposed. Although, Syaoran did not really know the meaning of that wretched word. But he did consider this man to be his closest and most loyal counselor.

"First I shall have to speak to Kinomoto. I must know the situation and current status of her army. Tell them to continue being still and hidden until I send them word."

That was a lie. He needed to buy time to sort out this web and see where he stood at his original plan.

"Yes, sir." The general lowered his head as if wanting to say something more.

Syaoran raised a thick eyebrow, "Is there more you would like to ask, Hiiragizawa?"

"Well, Li, Your Highness, was it wise to..er.."

"exchange Meiling for Kinomoto?" Syaoran finished. Interesting choice of words. He watched Eriol obviously unfazed by the question.

Eriol nodded.

"Well, I must tell you Meiling is still here, well, not in her room by mine. No, Kinomoto is there now, but have set up accommodations for Meiling in another wing. She'll be very happy there. It is much closer to the lodgings of her yunick lover."

Eriol was taken aback by this information. He flinched before his training could take over his face.

Syaoran laughed a little, "I know everything that goes around in this castle. She's had this little escapade for months. That's very well, everything has worked out fine. Would you like to know a secret? Don't let this slip or we shall not be able to give her away to someone else. She cannot bear children."

He paused for a moment, "When I was fifteen, I overheard a conversation between Mother and my sister. They carelessly forgot that these doors are not apt for muffling sound. So be it, I would have had to produce an heir somehow. With a concubine, perhaps. I did not even consider our engagement until Kinomoto can today. But a marriage with Kinomoto brings power and a strong lineage."

Eriol said, "Can you go against your father's wishes? You cannot betray a parent's wishes, especially when their spirit's still in this world."

Syaoran glared at the man, "Betray his wishes? It was his damn fault Kinomoto is head deep in that war! The one he began. Now I have to clean up his fucking mess!"

.

.

Sakura sat before the mirror table combing her bristled hair. In the battlefield, she had hardly found time or place to bathe and take care of her appearance. She stared at her reflection. Luckily, there were very few scratches. Except for a long white scar that stretched from her right ear to the bottom of her jaw, her face bore no permanent marks. She traced the scar and closed her eyes.

A cloudy day. The guards stood watching the sky, hoping for a glimpse of the sun. Perhaps they would change stations before the cold, smashing rain would begin. Pitter. Patter. A young queen sat against a window singing to her little daughter. Nearly four, the child sang with her whilst swinging her legs on the edge of her seat. They sang a song about love and eternity. Forever would the sun shine against their cheeks and warm their dark hair.

"Mommy," the girl asked suddenly, "what is eternity?"

The queen smoothed her daughter's hair, "It means forever. It'll always be there. One day we shall be flying in the sky as white spirits. That is eternity. Swiming through the trees and lands without troubles or--"

Pitter. Patter. The sound grew louder against the southern horizon. Suddenly a horse's cry sounded throughout the air. The sound of arrows whizzed forward. The queen whipped her head around to look out the window and screamed. Men and horses in green and red ran through the gates. They drew swords and held knives and bows. Two guards laid in a puddle of blood by the gate in which they had guarded.

The queen frantically threw open her door and shouted into the hallway, "We're being attacked! We're being attacked!"

The queen screamed orders until her throat hurt and her chest moved rapidly with the need of oxygen. By then people were running around in pure chaos. Screams and shouts rang out from the lower floors. Swords clashed against metal. Bodies fell to the floor with dull thuds. Footsteps resounded throughout the floor. She slammed her door and locked the rather useless lock.

The queen looked around hysterically, barely able to conjure a coherent thought. Her daughter hid under a table clutching a wooden leg. She was white and trembling. The woman grabbed her daughter's arm and dragged her to her feet. The girl entwined her fingers with her mother's and shut her eyes.

Knock. Knock. Sakura's bloodshot eyes flickered open. She said with a slightly raspy voice, "Come in."

The opened door revealed Syaoran dressed in a dark green and white robed outfit. He came to her and gently took the hair comb out of her hand. He combed through her locks smoothing a stray lock through his other fingers.

"I've come to escort you to the dining hall. I am sure you would appreciate an appropriate meal. I doubt forest rats are rather appetizing." Syaoran retorted.

Heat grew to Sakura's cheeks. She nodded. The earlier events would not leave her mind. She fought to compose herself. And failing miserably. She prayed he didn't notice her nervousness, but all in vain.

Syaoran trailed the smooth end of the comb down the side of her cheek ennding at the small area between her breasts. "Or would you rather stay up here and feed another way."

Sakura gasped at the crude comment. Her face flushed even more. She didn't want to be alone with him. How would he act? How would she react?

Syaoran grabbed her hand and guided her out of her chair, "We will have plenty of time tonight."

He kissed her hand and then her palm licking a little on the soft, sensitive skin. Sakura's eyes widened as he did that. Her stomach did flips and her thighs grew moist. Feelings she'd never felt before. She tensed as he withdrew and wrapped his arm around hers.

"Let us go. We will be dining with my mother and sister. They want to be better aquianted to you. I suspect they want to find out what goes on in your head. Do not regard the questions about the war. We will not discuss that now or in the company of other ladies and gentlemen."

Sakura spoke, her voice came out a little shakier than she'd like, "Have you sent out the troops? Will they make it before tomorrow's sunrise? Have you gotten a response to the letter I sent out?"

He shushed her with a finger against her lips. "I have everything figured out." A lie. "Please be pleasant to my family. They are rather outspoken and known to gossip."

.

.

The dining hall was large and lighted. Sakura sat next to Syaoran and across from his mother. His mother chose not to look at her and Sakura was relieved for that. Next to Yelen sat a young woman with brown hair and brown eyes. Next to her sat an older man. Both stared at Sakura with distaste and fascination.

Syaoran trailed his hand lightly down Sakura's thigh. "Sheifa, how are you? When did you get here?"

The young woman looked startled for a moment but quickly recovered, "Oh, I'm quite fine. We arrived this afternoon. Tong Way decided we should visit now. Later I shall be unable to. The child is expected in four months. It seems I choose a right time to visit." Her voice changed as she continued to talk, "Princess Kinomoto, I am very pleased to meet you. I cannot believe you crossed the western lands alone. I have heard the war has now expanded across most of the lands. Are the other kingdoms in the north still supporting you."

Syaoran frowned. Already his sister was asking about the war.

Sakura hesitated but then answered, "No, they could not spare anymore supplies. We did not expect the war to last any longer than it has. They can't be blamed for pulling out."

Sheifa put a hand on her chest, "How can they desert an old ally? I have heard that broken bonds lead to broken kingdoms. Especially when the throne is survived by two inexperienced heirs?"

Sakura lowered her gaze. "We will shall do fine. The Li armies are entering the battle as we speak. They will meet my brother and drive the Hung Gwag out of our lands. It will not be hard to rebuild the destroyed. Most of our subjects are out if the way if the fighting."

"I'm sorry, I do not know how this all began. What are the Hung Gway after? Surely they don't want to capture your lands and expand their kingdom. There are many smaller countries separating yours and theirs."

"We have tried to send peac-," Sakura felt Syaoran squeeze her knee, as if to warn her to shut up.

"Let's talk no more of this. We should be celebrating my engagement and Sheifa's second child."

Servants came out carrying large trays of bread and soup. Sakura's mouthed watered and her stomach grumbled. She realized the last time she'd eaten was two days ago. It had consisted of molasses and burnt bread. A girl poured wine into her glass and set the soup in front of her.

Sakura quickly finished it and soon another plate appeared before her. They were served finely roasted chicken, beef, fish, rice, seasoned vegetables, and so much more. She'd forgotten the taste of good food.

Syaoran's hand never ceased exploring her thigh. It went up and down and tickled her inner thighs. This and the wine made her a little giddy. She started to think how nice Syaoran looked. How his tongue darted out to lick his lips when he drank his wine. How his robes were loose but tight in other places. How his strongs hands could lift her up and hold her down.

The front door of the room swung open revealing a furious woman.

"Damnit, Meiling!"

.

.

Keri. I've finally updated. Wow. I just came back from a month in China. It inspired me to continue. I might want to add a little Chinese culture into the story. This takes place in a fictional era around the time when China was a bunch of separate countries. Hmm. The Emperor would have one wife whom was Empress and hundreds of little wives called concubines. In my story Syaoran does not have any concubines but he could do random women if her wanted. Plus, the women considered pretty are not plump and round. In the old times fat women were considered wealthy and beautiful. The fatter you were, the wealthier you were.

Our tour guide said once an emperor died and left his daughter to the throne because he had no male heir. So instead of women concubines, she had male ones. Her four most favorite ones were: two brothers, her doctor, and a famous monk. I think that's hilarious and kind of ..er weird.

Thank you! Please Review!


End file.
